hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emil Fouchon (S4-S1)
Emil Fouchon has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Emil Fouchon is the main villain from the film Hard Target, and controlled by Jigsaw. Chapter History "Careless is what you are, Randal! Careless and stupid! And now you're sorry, too!" - Emil Fouchon Early Life Little is known about the early life of Emil Fouchon. What triggered his interest in hunting and killing fellow human beings is something that remains unknown. It is possible he had a military career prior to his killing career, given his firearm skills and his strong survival instinct, but none of this is concrete. Emil Fouchon is a mysterious yet deadly individual, with numerous criminal connections and ties. He has a long-standing relationship with his sadistic partner and second-in-command, Pik Van Cleef. Emil and Pik ran a particularly sadistic underground business in which they along with a crew of hired mercenaries would hunt homeless combat veterans for sport. Randomly selecting any homeless veteran they can find and opting to only hunt combat veterans, the team of mercenaries would then hunt down the target and kill them as they attempted to escape. Typically, no target has ever escaped alive, although Douglas Binder came close. Covering Tracks Emil would meet his match in the Summer of 1993, not long after the killing of Douglas Binder. The challenger would come in the form of homeless serviceman Chance Boudreaux, who was assisting Binder's daughter Natasha with finding him throughout New Orleans, where the hunt against Binder had been set and where Emil's hunting business was operating at the moment. A potential lead was found by them both in Emil's personal recruiter Randal PoeCa, who ran a flier distribution business and hired homeless men to pass out pornographic fliers for money; Randal was also responsible for supplying Emil's business with the homeless veterans they hunted. Not wanting this loose end, Emil and his crew sought Chance as their next target after killing another homeless veteran Randal gave them wind about. Little did they know this time, they would be the ones being hunted. A Hard Target With Boudreaux as their remaining loose end, Emil and Pik set out to kill him, but things proved much harder than expected when Boudreaux killed many of Emil's mercenaries and fled with Binder. The hunt was on for both, leading from the streets of New Orleans to the swamps, where they nearly had Boudreaux at the shack where his uncle lived, only to fall into an explosive trap. Frustrated with Boudreaux's resilience but unwilling to give up, Emil and his team of mercenaries continued to track Boudreaux through the swamp and woods before eventually tracking him down to an abandoned factory. End Of The Line Unfortunately for Emil and his team, they were all ultimately no match against Boudreaux, who eventually killed off all of of Emil's remaining mercenaries including Pik. Eventually, Emil and Boudreaux faced off and fought, with Boudreaux getting the upper hand and ultimately killed off Emil by dropping a grenade into his pants. Emil frantically tried to get the grenade out in time and did, only to activate it by mistake and inadvertently commit suicide, blown to pieces. Back To Business Sometime in the late 2000s, Emil and Pik were both cloned by criminal scientist Gary Vogel, and following their successful re-animation, both resumed their criminal ways, becoming the head of the American chapter of the murderous organization, Elite Hunting, with the American chapter operation in Los Angeles. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Emil Fouchon stands five feet ten inches tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred sixty pounds. He has a slender body type. He has grey hair that was formerly brown and blue eyes. He usually wears expensive business suits and clothes. Trademark Gear Emil's signature sidearm is his Thompson Center Arms Contender pistol. It is a single-shot weapon that somewhat resembles a classical Flintlock pistol and utilizes modified .45-70 cartridge rounds that pack enough power to blow apart many of it's targets hit. Emil wears a waistbelt loaded with the weapon's ammunition, having an efficient means of reloading when he uses the weapon. Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Hunters Category:Criminals